Snake in an Onsen
by EuphoniumGurl0
Summary: Two teams of shinigami disappear while investigating a sudden appearance of powerful hollows, and Soul Society sends a team of captains and lieutenants to follow up. Gin takes advantage of the situation to book a trip to an onsen. Gin/Rangiku, Gin/Kira


A/N: This is a request done for Secret Aarin Santa on AarinFantasy. It's for Jezibelle who requested a Bleach fic. I wrote it all in one go and decided to skip editing it. I'm new to the Bleach universe, and I'm not caught up, but luckily, this is AU anyway. It's set before Aizen/Gin/Tosen are outed by Ichigo, and it heavily features the Gin/Rangiku pairing, even if the sex is Gin/Kira.

I hope you all enjoy it. Cheers.

* * *

><p><strong>Snake in an Onsen<strong>

"You like lookin' at the snow?"

He could distinctly make out each individual flake of snow as it drifted to the ground, almost as if it was its own person, an entity separate from the others and completely unique, despite the fact that they all shared an origin. They all were born from the same river which flowed into the same ocean, they cohabitated in the sky and functioned as one to create a cloud, and when the pressure was too much, they all plummeted from the heavens toward the Earth. During those few precious moments, each flake separated and individually chose its course and identity.

But eventually, it would be reunited with its kind and lose that identity in order to become part of a whole again.

It was most interesting to him to note the similarities between the beautiful white flakes that sparkled in the sky and many other things in their world. Menos functioned the same way. Shinigami functioned the same way. They were all the same, despite what they tried to peddle fools in Soul Society.

"No. It's frozen water," the man sitting with him replied robotically.

A wet and scantily-clad Ichimaru Gin shrugged and got to his feet, the ever-present smile on his face not faltering.

"Tosen-taicho, you should find somethin' you enjoy. We're not here for long, and bein' tense isn't the way ta go," Gin advised.

Tosen, Gin, Aizen, Hitsugaya, and all their fukutaicho were sent on a reconnaissance mission in the real world. There were an abnormal number of strong hollow in this area of Japan, and apparently the two worlds were becoming unbalanced. Two teams of shinigami were sent out to investigate and slay the hollows, but they never returned. The last time something like that had happened, almost a dozen seated squad members including several captains were hollowfied and "killed." Or so the Captain-Commander thought, anyway.

Since the Central 46 weren't fond of reliving that shame again, they ordered the Captain-Commander to send four trusted captains to investigate immediately, fearful that the same party was responsible again.

Gin, who knew the truth, wasn't worried. He was enjoying his time in the real world and took the liberty of finding them lodgings with a hot spring and outdoor baths.

"We're here for two weeks, and I'd rather not prolong my time here," he replied.

Gin shrugged on a bathrobe and tied it, his smile growing amusedly at the stiff reply of his "comrade."

That's not what he meant. He was talking about their short time alive, but Tosen was never good at understanding words beyond their literal meaning. And that suited Gin just fine. It gave him one less person he'd have to be wary of and strive to eventually defeat. Tosen was simple-minded and predictable. He was under Aizen's thumb like a good pet. He wasn't a threat.

"I'm goin' inside," Gin called as he walked away from the male side of the outdoor hot spring.

Just beyond the sliding paper doors was a changing area, which he opted to forego since he found the provided robes quite comfortable. They were similar to their shinigami garb except that they were made of a softer material. He stepped through another set of doors, and there he found a familiar face leaning against the wall.

Her voluptuous breasts were practically spilling out of the top of the robes, and the bottom was cut short, revealing enough leg to make him thirst for the familiar but always satisfying territory just north of the hemline. He also noticed that the spa environment really seemed to do her some good. She had previously developed dark circles, and her skin had become sallow and unusually pale.

Hitsugaya was really putting her through the paces with this investigation. After all, he was the only one taking it seriously. However, it seemed that he had acknowledged that they needed a break, and he sat on the rooftop of the spa, keeping guard and relaxing in the snowfall, not even wearing a coat. His bond with Hyourinmaru made it so that he was able to not only withstand below-freezing temperatures, but he actually enjoyed them. Gin only enjoyed them when in the comforts of a hot bath.

It seemed that while her captain was busy, Rangiku had taken advantage of the hot springs and the various salt and air rooms. Her skin had cleared up, and it was flush with a gentle pink glow. Her dark circles weren't gone, but they had faded. He wondered if her skin was soft. He had noticed that his had gotten softer just from the hot springs, and he was willing to bet that her regiment had made her already soft skin even more touchable, more lickable, perhaps even more sensitive.

The only thing that hadn't improved at the spa was her hair. Her normally silky hair was wild and frizzy, and he thought the look suited her. She was more natural and less manicured, and it reminded him of how she usually looked after a thorough fucking.

Even someone as controlled and trained as Gin could barely control his blood flow from heading to his nether regions. He looked into her radiant blue eyes and immediately noted the look of annoyance on her face.

"You look rested," he noted softly, in hopes that he could salvage whatever he had done wrong this time so that he could get her naked while she looked so tempting.

"So do you, but I suppose that comes from having been resting for almost a week now instead of helping with the mission," she bit back, her voice not hiding her annoyance.

The smile dropped from his face in a rare display of unpleasant emotion. She was the only one who he didn't hide his true emotions from. Or he didn't hide them all the time, anyway. And right now, he was annoyed that it looked like he wasn't going to be getting any.

"I don't know what yer talkin' about. I've been doin' my part in the investigation with Aizen-taicho, and we've gathered plenty of valuable information we're goin' ta be passin' back to Captain-Commander-san," he said pleasantly, the smile slipping back into its place.

"Kira said he's spent the week sitting in a park in the city observing behavior. You call _that_ 'doing your part?'" she challenged, crossing her arms. The action caused her breasts to come out of her robes even more.

"Matsumoto-san," he sang in a sing-song voice. "How a captain chooses to allocate his time and resources is his decision. As long as the job gets done an' orders are followed, there's no room for questionin' from subordinates. No matter how personal the relationship is, the professional one has ta remain in-tact. Devotion an' respect don't always go hand-in-hand with the latter. As a fukutaicho, you've gotta respect a taicho's decisions without insolence."

He'd crawled back into his shell and put on his facade, the smile on his face growing as he saw her pink face turn red with anger. He wanted nothing more than to throw her down and spread her legs, but despite having to shut her up just now, he still respected and loved her too much to do that. No love would come from his desires tonight – not from her, at least. So why would he reward her by taking down his guard, even for a second?

He watched her inner struggle, but the values that the 10th Squad was so known for came out in her, forcing her to respect rules and authority just as much as her taicho, and she bowed before him, giving him a brief view of her dark nipples as her breasts hung almost completely out.

"Excuse me, Ichimaru-taicho, for being insolent." She stood upright again, and his view disappeared, much to his chagrin. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find Hitsugaya-taicho and continue with our work."

She turned on her heel and strode away, giving him a view of her perfectly round behind against the tight fabric of her robe. When he was sure that he was alone, he sighed, hating not only that he didn't get his way tonight, but that he'd actually encouraged her to go back to work.

Despite all the joking around she did and her open and fun personality, she was the hardest working person he knew, and for her to have taken a break in the middle of a mission was something incredibly rare. She'd deserved it, even if she didn't think so, but he'd ruined it, and now she was going back to work.

He desperately wanted to go after her, tell her that she was right about him, tell her everything that was going on with Aizen's plan, and take her away to safety so that he could hold her in his arms, but he refrained, unable to swallow his pride, and unwilling to burden her with something when she still had a few more precious months of serenity before a war broke out. And even if he did take her away, he knew that safety and peace didn't and wouldn't exist until he took care of Aizen.

So instead, he glided down the hallway and toward his room, frustrated and alone.

He halted in front of his room, noticing that the door next to his, which belonged to Kira, was open. With a smirk on his face, he strode purposefully to his subordinate's door and turned sharply to enter. He found his precious second-in-command hunched over the desk, wearing his shinigami robes and writing a report detailing his activities for the day.

Gin walked over to the distracted man and bent over, blowing gently against his ear.

Startled, Kira dropped his writing utensil and turned around, his lips only centimeters from Gin's. "T-taicho," he breathed.

Gin's chest shook from the silent laughter which bubbled up inside of him. Awkward but capable and faithful, Kira made the perfect pawn to be placed under his control. Despite the fact that he was supposed to be merely using him and abusing his trust, Gin had grown fond of the man in front of him. He was smart, even if he doubted his capabilities far too often, and Gin was proud of the young man's growth, both as a man and a shinigami. One day, he would be at captain-level.

Gin just hoped that he'd be around to see it.

"You workin' this late?" Gin questioned, standing up and closing the door as he walked over to the bed.

"Yes, Sir," Kira replied. "I'm finishing up the report and then logging the team's hours for the day, so that I can send it back to Soul Society tomorrow. The Captain-Commander requested an update, and both Matsumoto-san and Hitsugaya-taicho are too busy with field work to compile the data."

"Why don't ya get some rest an' enjoy your time here, Kira-kun? I'll do the logs," Gin offered.

Although he normally wasn't one for doing extra work, he thought that Kira, like Matsumoto, deserved a break, especially considering Gin had given him fake missions to do that must have bored him out of his mind, even if he'd never admit it or complain.

"Taicho, I don't want to burden you. You must be as busy as the other captains are," Kira said, his eyes glowing with concern.

'Yeah,' Gin thought. 'I've been real busy takin' baths every three hours an' trying to figure out how to stop Aizen once he has the Hogyouku.'

"Kira-kun, you're workin' too hard," Gin said as the man turned back to his work. "Why don't you come here for a second?"

"Eh?" Kira asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Just c'mere," Gin insisted.

Kira's commitment to following his orders led him to drop his pen again and walk over to the bed where Gin was relaxing. He was leaning backwards, using his arms to keep him propped up, his legs spread and his robes having fallen open enough to reveal his pale chest.

"Closer," Gin said, watching as Kira's eyes quickly dipped down to his chest and his crotch before returning to his face. The man swallowed roughly as he bent down.

Gin, sat upright, taking Kira's lips by storm, raising one hand to the back of the man's head and using the other to pull him onto the bed.

Before the man could express his surprise, Gin had flipped him over and pinned him down on the bed, grinding his crotch against Kira's, feeling the erection that had almost instantaneously spawned.

Gin's hands traveled over the helpless man's body and easily opened up his robes. His skin was soft and silky, perfectly matching what Gin had expected it to feel like from the milky complexion. His chest was strong but hairless, his abs hard, even if not well defined. His hips were small, and his ass was flat, unlike a woman's, but Gin was alright with that.

Even if he'd have preferred Rangiku's company tonight, it was mostly because he was in love with the woman, not because he preferred her perfect body. This wasn't Gin's first time being with a man, and as long as he got his release, he didn't care about any of the other differences. If anything, he thought he would enjoy himself a bit more tonight because he was with someone he wasn't completely apathetic toward.

And from the looks Kira always gave him when he thought Gin wasn't looking, he knew that the man had been in love with him for a long time, even if he tried to convince everyone else that he preferred Aizen's little fukutaicho. That was precisely why Gin had never touched him before, but tonight, he was too pissed off to care. He knew that Kira would be grateful for the attention he received, even if he was just being used.

"Taicho," Kira moaned as Gin began to fondle his ass, sticking in one finger just so he could judge how loose it was.

It felt like this wouldn't be his first time with a man either, which suited Gin perfectly.

Kira raised his hips, attempting to come up for another kiss, but Gin just smirked, turning the man over onto his stomach and pushing his head down into the mattress, using his other hand to spread his ass cheeks. Positioning the head of his hard cock against the opening, Gin pushed in, not bothering to lube up beforehand.

Kira screamed out in pain, but it was a yelp that was laced with desire. He was a masochist, and the dry thrusts into his loose ass satisfied his cravings and desires as well. The little screams turned into moans, and Gin knew he was hitting his prostate.

"Taicho, I'm going to cum," Kira called after only a few of seconds of thrusting, and Gin couldn't help but genuinely smile at the sensual voice of the blond man whose head he was pushing deeper into the mattress with each thrust.

"You have to wait until I do, Kira-kun," Gin teased, dropping the informal accent he normally had on.

He was loosening up, unwilling to focus on a facade while he had a delicate flower at his whim underneath him, squirming in pleasure, about to burst from it.

"I-I can't," Kira cried.

Gin let go of Kira's head and put both of his hands around his waist, using the leverage to thrust himself deeper and faster into him. He felt himself swelling, the blood building up in his shaft. He slid his hand over Kira's hip and grabbed a hold of his manhood, stroking him in time with this thrusts. It didn't take either of them long before they climaxed, Gin shooting his load deep into Kira's ass, watching it ooze out as he continued to slowly thrust, Kira's cum shooting straight onto his sheets, the milky fluid staining the midnight-colored sheets immediately.

Gin slowly pulled out of Kira and rolled off of him, watching his own flaccid cock bump against the side of his thigh as he sat with his back against the headboard. He watched Kira lay on his stomach motionlessly for a few seconds, Gin's cum still leaking out of his ass and starting to run down his thighs.

After a minute, Kira finally groaned and rolled over onto his back so he could sit up. He moved gingerly, obviously sore from their previous activities, his red face showing his embarrassment. Unlike Gin, he quickly shrugged on his robes and tied them so he could cover up his body.

"Taicho..." Kira sighed, unable to meet his gaze.

Gin smiled at his disheveled lieutenant's inability to express himself. That aspect of the timid man's personality worked for him as well. Even though it was Gin who just attacked and fucked him, Kira was the one embarrassed and unable to say anything about the situation. It was a trait friends of his like Abarai tried to rid him of, but it was one that Gin thought was beneficial.

In this case, if Kira had expressed his feelings for Gin, he'd be rejected, and because of that, he'd feel used, further embarrassed, and ashamed of the act they had just completed. Gin couldn't return his feelings as his heart was already taken, and even if it wasn't, he was surprised that he cared about Kira at all, so he doubted that he could have ever felt something more.

"I-I better get back to work," Kira said hurriedly, his words not betraying him even if the shaking in his voice did.

"Thank you, Kira-kun," Gin said, standing up and tying his robes. Just as he had finished, a knock came at the door.

"Hey Kira, have you seen Gin?" came the loud, feminine voice of Rangiku.

"Come in, Rangiku-san," Gin called, watching with interest as Kira turned scarlet even though he was glaring at the door.

"Gin, can I have a moment?" Rangiku, who had changed into her shinigami robes, came through the door and approached to him, oblivious to the state of the bed and what it implied.

"Is there something ya needed?" he asked as she stood in front of him, her body language completely altered from how it previously was.

"Could we talk? In private?" she asked, her voice quiet but resolute. "I'm sorry for before. I... I've missed you, Gin. Do you want to spend the night in my room tonight?"

Gin smiled, forgetting who he was in the company of, and he reached up to touch Rangiku's smooth, soft cheek. He got to his feet and brought his head down so he could gingerly kiss her, an innocent, pure kiss which was completely unlike his normal nature. She leaned into him, suckling on his rough bottom lip.

After a moment, they broke apart, and Gin enveloped her in his arms lovingly, pulling her against his chest. As he took in the strawberry scent that was emitted from her hair, he opened his eyes and became aware of the hurt look in Kira's eyes as he tried to look anywhere but at the two lovers embracing.

Gin was a snake. Maybe he wasn't evil, but he was a snake. So he led Rangiku out of the room with him, not turning back as he called out "good work today, Kira-kun," and closed the door behind him.

A/N: And that's it. Lemme know what you guys think.


End file.
